Alien X (Earth-32)/Dimension 1
'Alien X '''is the Omnitrix's 1.5 DNA sample of a Celestialsapien from the Forge of Creation in ''Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited. He is the Dimension 1 equivalent of Alien X. Appearance Ben as Alien X Pre-Recalibration Alien X did not appear before the Omnitrix's 1.5 recalibration in Ben 10: Across the 23rd Dimension, so his appearance remains unknown. Post-Recalibration Alien X has his Alien Force/''Ultimate Alien appearance. Albedo as Negative Alien X Negative Alien X has Alien X's ''Alien Force/''Ultimate Alien appearance, but the white outline is red. Bellicus is replaced by Compositus, the Voice of Calmness and Placidity. He has Bellicus's ''Alien Force/''Ultimate Alien appearance, but he is red and has a meek smile. Serena is replaced by Invidia, the Voice of Hate and Apathy. She has Serena's ''Alien Force/''Ultimate Alien appearance, but she is red and has a maniacal grin. AlienX Recolor.png|Albedo as Negative Alien X OV04 Bellicus Recolor.png|Compositus 2011-09-10 0040 Recolor.png|Invidia Transformation Sequence Ben as Alien X Ben slams down the Omnitrix's 1.5 dial and is engulfed in a green light. As the transformation track begins playing, a light green orb, with lightning surrounding it, travels closer and closer to the camera, until it explodes. Ben hovers in the space vacuum, with lots of tiny stars shining in the background. The camera zooms towards Ben's face, who closes his eyes, as many scenes (Ben gaining the Omnitrix, Four Arms fighting Tetramand Kevin, Cannonbolt destroying the Great One, Future XLR8 defeating Exo-Skull, Zs'Skayr erupting into flames, Way Big throwing Vilgax into space, Malware destroying Feedback, Ben transforming into Swampfire, Ben and Reinrassic III working together, Ben using the Omnitrix to cure the Highbreed, Diamondhead defeating Vilgax, Ultimate Swampfire blasting Vilgax, Aggregor absorbing the Andromeda aliens, Ultimate Echo Echo using Sonic Doom on Ultimate Kevin, Sir George defeating Fasttrack, Inspector 13 hacking the Ultimatrix, Ultimate Way Big deflecting Diagon's lasers, Ben stabbing Vilgax with Ascalon, Gravattack defeating Fistrick, Khyber defeating Rath, Feedback destroying Malware, Way Big fighting the Way Bads, Atomix using Nuclear Winner on Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey, Metashift defeating Vilgax, MAL.W.A.R.E. exploding, Ben and Ester dancing, Maltruence breaking the time stream) flash rapidly one after the other. Ben clenches his fists, as the space around him begins to bend and twist, covering him from head to toe. His body becomes more muscular, as small stars align everywhere, with a white outline forming. The camera zooms towards Alien X's head, where three horns sprout out of it and he opens his green glowing eyes. The Omnitrix 1.5 symbol pops out of his chest, as Alien X stands completely still and releases a green energy wave, completing the transformation. Powers and Abilities Same as his canon counterpart. Alien X isn't scared by Toepick's face and can survive on Anur Vladias. Weaknesses Same as his canon counterpart, with the exceptions listed above. Appearances Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited ''Unknown Gallery Alien X Title Card.png|Title Card Trivia *Credits for the Negative Alien X, Compositus and Invidia images go to ChromastoneandTabby. *Credits for the title card image go to Alanomaly. Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Celestialsapiens Category:Omnipotent Aliens Category:Ben 10 NOW! Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ultra3000 Category:Green-Eyed Aliens Category:Horned Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens